


We're Only Human, After All

by gingercanary



Series: Lauryssa Mode [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Married Couple, Nyssa and Laurel with a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: Requested by a friend from the Tumblr prompt list. Lauryssa + exhausted parents kiss.
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Laurel Lance
Series: Lauryssa Mode [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650739
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Bi Disaster Canaries, What They Left Behind





	We're Only Human, After All

Laurel leaned against the doorway as she watched Nyssa quietly sing to their daughter. The warm rays of the evening sun brushed past the partially closed curtains, giving Nyssa a golden hue. A soft smile appeared on her lips when Nyssa carefully lay Marisol down in her crib. As silent as an assassin, Nyssa moved to Laurel and took her hand. They both glanced at their daughter one last time, then closed the door. 

“I can’t believe she’s finally asleep,” Laurel whispered. They walked to the living room together, where Nyssa gently pushed Laurel onto the couch. 

“She is, at last. Stay, my love. I will bring you a snack.” She let go of Laurel’s hand and moved to their kitchen. 

“This is why you are the most amazing wife ever,” Laurel spoke from the couch. Sitting back, she rested her eyes for a moment. They had adopted Marisol a month ago. This little baby girl became their world, they loved her so much. Unfortunately, she wasn’t very good at sleeping yet. Whenever Laurel asked someone for advice, they just said it’d come with time. They had plenty of time, yes. But not enough sleep. 

Laurel opened her eyes to see Nyssa place a tray on their coffee table. Tea and a few cookies. “Come.” Laurel extended her arm.

“How are you feeling?” Nyssa sat down and placed her head on Laurel’s chest.    
“Better now that you’re next to me,” Laurel said. She rested her hand on Nyssa’s waist, absentmindedly placing a kiss on her forehead.   
“We will get through this, my love. We have faced far worse.” Nyssa lifted her head, looking Laurel in the eyes.    
Sighing, Laurel cupped Nyssa’s cheek. “I know, babe. But even we need to sleep.” She kissed Nyssa gently. “We’re only human, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first shot at a parents fic, what'd y'all think?  
> Love,  
> Freckles


End file.
